


you feel like home

by mousecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwa-chan is the best big brother, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat
Summary: After skyping with his brother, Iwa feels a little homesick. Then, fluff.





	you feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11955177#cmt11955177)

Tooru stretched out his leg slowly, then jabbed Iwa in the side with his big toe. Iwa didn't even look away from the laptop screen as he smacked him in the foot. 

“No waaay,” Iwa said, warm and enthusiastic in a way that seemed to be reserved exclusively for his little brother. “I don't see how they're getting out of this one.”

Tooru grinned as spun his chair back around to his open textbook and sheet of equations. Chiaki was reading a series of books to Iwa via Skype, one chapter every night before his bedtime. They had started the second book a few nights ago. 

Tooru had to admit he loved when they ended up in the same room during the calls. Even though Iwa used headphones so the story wouldn't distract him from his schoolwork, he still got to hear all of Iwa's reactions. They made him feel like his chest was expanding, constantly in danger of exploding from both Iwa’s joy and his own. 

“Right? She can't keep ending every chapter on a cliffhanger. It'll kill me,” Iwa said as Tooru spotted the error in the fourth equation on his sheet. He started to write out the correction carefully, since his attention was divided. “Nope, sorry, kiddo. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow because it's time for you to brush your teeth.”

A few ribs had definitely cracked. Tooru was sure of it. The human body wasn't designed for prolonged exposure to the Iwaizumi brothers. He finally got some relief when Iwa made Chiaki promise not to read ahead, then ended the call.

Iwa groaned and flopped facedown on the bed. He said something directly into the mattress, and Tooru couldn’t make out a word of it. He abandoned his work to join Iwa on the bed, rolling him over and straddling his stomach. “What was that?” he asked.

“I really miss that kid,” Iwa said, turning his face to the side as if that would stop Tooru from seeing how shiny his eyes were. “And your fat butt is crushing my spleen.”

Toouru bounced a couple times, making Iwa groan again. “I’m glad you can make time to talk to Chiakkun every day. The book thing was a great idea.”

“Why did we have to choose a university a thousand kilometers from Sendai?” Iwa groused. Tooru didn’t think he’d ever seen him so close to pouting before.

“We are _not_ a thousand kilometers from Sendai,” Tooru said. “More like eight-fifty.” He didn’t point out this had been the best offer both of them had received, if they wanted to go to university together. Not the only one, but the best by far. Iwa knew that already.

“Is it too late to change our minds? Let’s find something in Miyagi.”

“A little too late,” Tooru said. He reached down to stroke Iwa’s jaw.

“I’m surprised, you know.” Iwa’s eyes narrowed as they searched Tooru’s face. “I thought I’d have to listen to you cry all year about how much you miss your mom.”

“Iwa-chan! Of course I miss mama!” Tooru pinched Iwa for insinuating otherwise. “I talk to her most days though, and I like it here.”

“You aren’t even a little homesick?” Iwa pressed, and Tooru shrugged. He leaned forward and planted his hands on either side of Iwa’s face. He was warm and solid beneath Tooru, every inch of him familiar and comforting.

“I don’t know,” Tooru said thoughtfully. “I guess...home doesn’t seem all that far away. I’ve got you with me. You feel like home.”

There was a beat of silence, where Iwa gazed up at him with wide eyes, and Tooru felt his chest starting to expand again just from looking at his favorite person. Suddenly Iwa pushed his face away. “That’s the grossest thing you’ve ever said, stupidkawa. Stop it.” He made some retching sounds to drive the point home.

Tooru didn’t mind though, because Iwa had gone all pink. He felt a little embarrassed himself for some reason, but that was hardly the most revealing thing he’d ever said in their long friendship. He leaned forward and met little resistance from the palm against his face. Nevertheless it blocked his path to Iwa’s lips, so he pressed his tongue into Iwa’s hand. He laughed as he jerked his hand away.

They kissed slowly for a few moments, until Oikawa broke away and settled more comfortably on top of his Hajime, resting his cheek by his heart. Iwa’s arms wrapped around him, one hand pushing into his hair.

“I love you too, Tooru,” he sighed.


End file.
